Melody About You (KaiSoo)
by myeoni1120
Summary: [Chap 2 Updated!] "Aku punya satu harapan kecil, maukah Kau memberiku tempat kecil dalam hatimu? Aku akan menjadikannya hangat, Aku akan selalu menjaganya agar tak terluka sedikitpun. Aku berjanji padamu, Kai. Jika Aku benar-benar pergi, Kau bisa mengenangku disana." / KAISOO / KaiDo / JonginKyungsoo / M / NC-21 (what kind of summary is this? Lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Melody About You

**Author :**

Myeoni1120

**Genre : **

Romance, sad, drama, etc.../?

**Rate :  
**

T (will be M if u want lol)

**Words :**

2k+

**Casts :**

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Do Kyungsoo

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

**Pairing : **

KaiSoo3

**Warning :**

Yaoi, awful words, typo(s), im sorry if you're gonna vomit after read this^^v

**A/N :**

Annyeong~myeoni here~ one of new author in ffn~ udah lama hiatus bikin ffn, tapi tiba-tiba dapet hidayah untuk nulis/? semoga ada yang baca *amin. Btw ini ff asli buatanku, no plagiat ya. Mianhae juga kalo ngerasa pernah baca ff seperti ini, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata~hiks_ Berhubung myeoni sedang gila kaisoo nih, hihihi Oh yeah they're fhahahking REAL TTwTT just check this ff out, and give me ur comment! No siders owkai? Thankseu!Chu~:*

(btw I got inspirations from Jin's MV and my lesson's book hihi)

**======Part 1 : Melody in Silence **

Langit berkabut, udara dingin bulan November mulai menusuk kulit, sunyi, dan sepi sekali. Pepohonan pun terlihat tidak bergerak. Angin membawa kristal-kristal putih, menyebar di sepanjang halaman. Terdengar sayup-sayup dari radio nyanyian _Mozart Night_ mengalun lambat beriba-riba. Pelan-pelan air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan pangkal jari agar tak terlihat oleh kenyataan yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Semua rasa sepi dan menyakitkan itu kembali merasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Pahit. Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Seorang namja polos yang menganggap dirinya bodoh. Si bodoh yang hanya memikirkan Kai. Kai. Kai. Setiap hari nama itu berenang diantara syaraf-syaraf otaknya. Membawa sengatan kecil bila Kyungsoo mendalami nama itu dalam lamunannya.

"Pikirkanlah lagi, ini semua demi kebaikanmu", Kyungsoo tercekat dalam diam. Tak ingin barang sedikitpun ia menoleh ke arah Suho, kakak laki-lakinya. Ia tahu, obrolan akan semakin tidak enak jika ia menanggapi Suho. Kyungsoo memutar otaknya untuk menjauhkan Suho dari dekatnya sementara ini.

"terima kasih, hyung. Biarkan aku sendiri sekarang", laki-laki itu tersenyum lemah lalu mengangguk dengan pasrah. Pergi menjauh dari sisi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menatap sesuatu. Jendela dengan hujan rintik-rintik yang membasahinya. Hal yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. Itu menenangkan pikiran menurutnya.

Dari balik jendela Kyungsoo menyaksikan kunang-kunang melirik di atas setangkai bunga yang layu. Malam melempar pesan dengan jemarinya yang dingin. Sebuah musim telah menandai setiap perubahan yang diawali dengan pergantian matahari dan rembulan. Waktu terus berputar dalam rotasinya mengelilingi lintasan tata surya yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menandai setiap pertemuan dan perpisahan. Kyungsoo sadar ia akan mengalami itu. Perpisahan. Sungguh, bahkan sejak dulu, hal yang pertama ia benci ialah perpisahan. Hal yang wajar bila mengingat nyawa Ibunya terenggut saat Kyungsoo baru mengeluarkan tangisan kecilnya untuk pertama kali.

"Ibu, aku ingin pergi dengan ibu", guraunya dengan sekotak bingkai kecil berisi wajah seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum malaikat. Ia hanya bisa menahan tangis diantara rongga tenggorokannya. Suara lirih Kyungsoo menutup malam itu dengan suasana mencekik. Sesak. Namun sayang, tak ada yang mendengarnya. Bahkan bayangannya sendiri mulai meredup diikuti hujan yang semakin deras. Deru nafasnya kian cepat, merasakan sakit di bagian kiri kepalanya. Segera ia mengambil beberapa obat dari meja, dan meminumnya dengan kalap. Kyungsoo tengah sekarat. Itulah hal yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari dunia ini.

====The Next Day====

"Hyung, ayolah~", rengek Kai pada namja bermata bulat yang sedang -berlagak- sibuk menonton TV. Merasa tak didengar, Kai menghampiri namja kecil itu dan duduk disebelahnya seperti anak kecil. Menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan bersikap manja pada Kyungsoo. Oh ayolah Kai, kau sudah berusia 21 tahun.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku makan _jjajjangmyeon_", Kyungsoo diam.

"Hyung, aku akan membelikanmu _ddeokbokki_ juga disana",

"Hyung, _jjajjangmyeon_ akan membuatmu tambah tinggi, lho", kali ini perkataan Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo merespon. Sayangnya, direspon dengan tatapan matanya yang bertambah besar itu. Kai diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menerima udara di musim ini sedikitpun. Kyungsoo sadar ia tidak mau memperburuk keadaannya sendiri. Ia masih ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama karna -sebenarnya- ia sangat menyanyangi Kai dan tentu saja Suho, hyung-nya.

Kai beranjak meninggalkannya, menuju ruang sebelah dan mengeksplor ke sekitarnya. Merasa bosan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah piano di sudut ruangan itu. Menerka-nerka apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan benda itu. Seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung, pinjam pianonya ya", Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tetap fokus pada TV-nya. Piano tersebut memang tak jauh dari ruangan tempat Kyungsoo berada. Sialnya, Kai malah memainkan lagu yang amat sangat disukai Kyungsoo, _Na Yoon Kwon-Expectation._ Kyungsoo tau kai sedang mencoba menggodanya. Bahkan dengan gigih, Kai memainkan seluruh lagu dari awal sampai akhir. Kai melanjutkan permainan indahnya dengan _Reflection no.I. _Melodi yang menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tanpa Kai ketahui, setitik air bening hampir mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo. Cepat-cepat ia mengusapnya dan melipat kakinya mendekati dada.

"kau sangat dingin padaku hari ini, Hyung. Aku tau diluar memang dingin, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, hyung? Ada apa sebenarnya?", ujar Kai panjang lebar setelah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

"Aku sakit perut", ucap Kyungsoo beralasan, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Hal itu disambut tawa keras dari Kai. Berhenti sesekali lalu kembali terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo pun mencubit pinggang Kai. Setelah 3 menit, ia berhenti sendiri karna terbatuk-batuk. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tertawa kecil. Sungguh, momen-momen kecil seperti inilah yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. Melihat Kai tertawa, bermanja-manja, dan menggodanya. Ia tak yakin apakah ia akan terus merasakan ini bersama Kai. Hanya waktu yang akan menentukan arah kehidupannya.

"aku akan datang lagi besok, hyung. Sampai jumpa", hampir 6 jam sudah Kai berkunjung kerumah Kyungsoo, dan memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya. Oh, apakah sudah kukatakan bahwa hubungan mereka hanya _sunbae-hoobae_ semata? Bukan kekasih apalagi keluarga. Kebetulan menjadi teman dekat hanya karna sejak SMP sampai sekarang -SMA- selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Kyungsoo memang sangat menginginkan Kai. Tapi tak ingin mengharapkan lebih. Ia tahu diri, orang 'sepertinya' yang bahkan sudah 'tidak peduli' akan masa depannya yang bisa dibilang hanya angan-memang. Tentu kyungsoo tidak mau mengajak Kai bersusah-susah masuk dalam lingkaran hidupnya yang telah menjadi kelam. Bisa repot nanti jika Kyungsoo kambuh, dan Kai-lah yang harus menolongnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau. Itu menyedihkan baginya. Cukup berteman, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Pikirnya.

"Kai, pakai penutup telinga. Itu akan menghangatkan", seru Kyungsoo saat Kai sudah beranjak menuju sepedanya yang terparkir diluar. Kai hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil dan lemah. Menutup pintunya perlahan lalu menghilang.

'_That place where the memories were, the warmth left at the end of my hand. You are there, your smell, your face'_

_(Jin - Gone)_

Disinilah Kyungsoo, berbaring mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersadar hanya karna mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Kyung? Jangan kau pikir aku takan diam saja jika kau bersikap begini terus", ujar Suho yang langsung menghilangkan kabut-kabut imajinasi Kyungsoo. Hanya tatapan nanar yang Kyungsoo berikan. Kembali menunduk dan tersenyum miris kemudian.

"3 bulan. Ya. Mungkin 3 bulan lagi aku akan mati, hyung. Bisa lebih cepat jika Tuhan menghendaki", Suho terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang -menurutnya- sangat sinis itu. Hyung-nya itu kembali menghela nafas berat dan meraih bahu Kyungsoo. Mengguncangnya sesekali. Seakan ingin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari sesuatu.

"Aku benci saat kau tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri, Kyung. Kau mau melihat aku kesepian?",

"...",

"Aku tau siapa kau, Kyung. Ini bukan dirimu. Dirimu yang sebenarnya sedang bersembunyi karna rasa takut yang meluap. Disini. Kyungsoo yang asli sedang bersembunyi disini", ujar Suho pelan sambil menunjuk dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap lurus namja disampingnya. Menyalurkan semua kesedihan melalui mata indahnya. Ia tertawa kecil dan terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Kau benar, hyung. Kyungsoo yang asli sedang ketakutan. Sangat takut pergi dari dunia-nya", sela Kyungsoo saat Suho mencoba mengusap pipi adiknya yang mulai basah. Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan hyung-nya, sedikit bermanja disaat-saat tersakitnya itu. Dengan sigap Suho membalas dekapannya dan terkadang mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Lagi. Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh lagi. Mengalir merasakan haru karna terlalu banyak kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan. Sedetik kemudian air mata itu akan berubah menjadi cairan-cairan dingin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bisa beranjak dari kenyataan. Ia sangat ingin hidup tenang bersama hyung-nya, dan Kai tentu saja. Semua tentang Kai. Sesosok bunga matahari diantara rumput-rumput keraguan yang menjulang tinggi. Setidaknya-begitulah Kyungsoo menganggap Kai.

====another day in November, Dongsan Senior High School====

Peluh Kyungsoo berjatuhan merasakan nyeri yang teramat dalam di kepalanya. Sangat terasa sampai mencekik seluruh nadi-nya. Ia berjalan terseok-seok menuju UKS, sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan masker. Jaga-jaga jika Kai masih di sekolah dan akan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, terima kasih kepada Sehun-sahabat Kai yang mengajak Kai pergi ke _Namdaemun _sepulang sekolah tadi. Sungguh terima kasih.

"Ah, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau rupanya. _Aigoo_, sini pelan-pelan", ujar Lay yang notabene-nya seorang perawat sekaligus mantan kekasih hyung-nya. Lay sudah terbiasa bertemu Kyungsoo dengan kondisi begini. Tentu ia akan langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring perlahan di ranjang.

"sudah kubilang, kau harus ke rumah sakit. Tapi tetap saja nakal begini huh", seru namja ber-dimple itu sambil menyiapkan minuman hangat dan obat untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa remeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh Lay tidak tahu apapun mengenai penyakit Kyungsoo. Hanya anemia biasa pikirnya.

"tidak perlu, Lay hyung kan jago mengobati orang. Gratis pula",

"aku akan menendangmu keluar kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, Kyung babo", Lay mengukur suhu tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Mengecek tekanan darahnya seperti biasa. Entah kenapa, 5 menit kemudian keadaan Kyungsoo akan lebih tenang. Setelah itu Lay pasti mengizinkannya pulang setelah meminum tablet penambah darah dan Kyungsoo akan meminta beberapa vitamin C. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi. Kira-kira setiap minggu. Atau jika Kyungsoo sangat kelelahan, bisa setiap hari ia kesana dan minta perawatan Lay. Lay selalu berjanji akan tutup mulut pada Kai mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo. Lebih tepatnya diancam oleh Kyungsoo. Ya begitulah sifat lucu namja kecil ini. Tak salah jika Lay masih bingung mengapa 'anemia' Kyungsoo harus disembunyikan. Toh itu hanya anemia 'kan? Percayalah, Lay. Kau tak akan mau tahu apa penyakit Kyungsoo.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun Do Kyungsoo mengidap _Multiple Sclerosis. _Ini merupakan keadaan kronis penyakit sistem syaraf pusat yang biasa ditandai oleh adanya bercak kecil pada otak dan sumsum tulang belakang. Kelenjar mielin menunjukkan kerusakan materi pelindung syaraf yang menandakan adanya material lunak dan protein di sekitar serabut-serabut syaraf otak dan sumsum tulang belakang, yang menghasilkan gangguan penghantaran impuls syaraf. Pada dasarnya penyakit ini akan secara perlahan menyerang kekebalan tubuh penderitanya. Sehingga akan terjadi komplikasi. Tak hanya menyerang bagian otak, penyakit ini akan menyebabkan disfungsi pernafasan, _pneumonia_, kelumpuhan, dan yang terburuk, kematian.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tak ada gunanya ke rumah sakit jika pada akhirnya ia akan mati. Tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sedikit pesimis, sungguh apalah itu ia tak akan peduli. Ia sangat menyayangi hyung-nya. Namun, jika namja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah mulai cerewet dengan kesehatannya, ia akan menganggap perkataannya bagai angin kecil yang berhembus dari celah jendela. Tak dianggap, tak terdengar desirannya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau hyung-nya terus khawatir seperti itu. Sederhana.

"Kyung, kenapa baru pulang? Apa kau ke UKS lagi?", keluh Suho pada adiknya yang baru saja meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Bibirnya masih terlihat membeku sampai ia kesulitan menjawab apapun. Ia berlari menuju sofa dan langsung memeluk bantal besar yang ada disana. Menyalurkan semua rasa beku dari sendi-sendi lemahnya.

"eung, sedikit pusing tadi", tanggap Kyungsoo setelahnya. Suho memberikan segelas susu stroberi hangat pada adiknya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo. Menyalakan TV lalu melipat kakinya naik ke sofa.

"aku sudah memanggil dokter kesini untuk merawatmu besok, tidak ada penolakan", ujar Suho sambil menyesap teh panasnya dan menatap lurus ke arah TV. Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik. Entah karna dingin atau apa. Ia tak membalas perkataan Suho dan memilih meninggalkan namja itu sendirian menuju kamar kesayangannya. Ia terduduk di kursi belajarnya lalu menggapai handphone-nya. Ingin sekali ia menghubungi Kai untuk sekedar mengadukan keluh kesahnya. Namun, kyungsoo sadar ia hanya membuang waktu jika memikirkan hal bodoh itu. Foto ibu-nya lah yang menjadi pelampiasan semua perasaanya, semua curahan hatinya selalu ia tumpahkan kepada 'ibu-nya'. Tak ada yang lebih baik menurutnya.

_'Breathing, opening up my eyes every morning, living everyday is harder than dying, I couldn't tell you that. Because you might worry. I just sigh like a fool'_

_(Taeyeon & Jonghyun – Breath)_

====A freezing day, almost December====

Kyungsoo sedang berkunjung kerumah Kai, hanya dengan menggunakan sweater biasa dan syal yang dipakai sekenanya. Kai sudah protes padanya sejak tadi, Kyungsoo hanya menutup telinganya dan tertawa renyah. Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah Kai. Tak bosan ia selalu memandangi ruangan berwarna putih tulang itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kabur dari rumah, hyung?", ucap Kai membuka percakapan mereka. Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Ekspresi b_agaimana Kai bisa tahu? _Tergambar jelas di wajah imutnya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan malah menggembungkan pipinya-sebal.

"Suho hyung memanggil dokter tanpa bertanya padaku dulu, aku kesal! la..lagipula aku tidak kabur, hanya sedang malas dengan Suho hyung", balasnya masih cemberut. Oh, terkutuklah iblis yang kini membuat Kai tengah memeluk leher Kyungsoo dari belakang. Namja itu tertawa kecil di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Beruntung Kai segera melepaskannya, kalau tidak Kyungsoo bisa pecah berkeping-keping disana.

Kali ini Kai sedang mendengarkan lantunan melodi indah dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dibantu permainan gitar yang indah dari dirinya sendiri. Terkadang akan ada tawa jika Kai salah memainkan kunci atau Kyungsoo yang salah mengucapkan lirik. Sudah sejak dulu mereka dipersatukan oleh musik. Berawal dari sebuah klub musik kecil di SMP, dan persahabatan itu terjalin hingga kini. Sejak saat itu pula Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia menyiratkan rasa yang lebih terhadap Kai.

"nanti aku akan membuatkan lagu untukmu, Kai", ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Kai hanya tertawa mendengar tingkah namja itu. Ia lebih tua satu tahun, mengapa seakan Kai-lah yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya?

"Baiklah...janji, hyung?",

"Ne, lihat saja nanti"

"oke, aku tunggu", kai kembali sibuk memetik gitar kesayangannya. Menggumamkan beberapa lagu, kemudian beranjak ke dapur.

"Kai, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?", ujar Kyungsoo yang kini tengah meminum teh hangat buatan Kai. Sedikit beringsut dari posisi duduknya dan membetulkan kerah sweaternya. Menatap Kai sangat dalam lalu menyelam ke bagian tergelap kedua mata indah itu. Kyungsoo mulai berenang di dalamnya, dan ia merasakan kaku di tubuhnya.

"bicaralah hyung, ada apa?", balasnya sembari tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Senyuman lembut nan sederhana yang sangat Kyungsoo sukai. Sungguh siapapun akan menggilai senyuman itu. Terutama Kyungsoo yang kini mulai mencair.

"Aku pikir...aku..sudah lama menyukaimu, Kai..",

Hening. Tak satupun membuka mulutnya. Bahkan udara disekeliling mereka seakan berhenti berdesir dan mulai menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Hyung..aku..",

"A..ah..lupakan saja! Aku pulang dulu, oke?",

Sret.

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari posisinya sekarang, memakai syalnya lalu mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar. Kai menahan Kyungsoo dengan cepat saat ia sudah setengah membuka pintu. Kyungsoo terkaget dan tak berani menatap mata itu secara langsung. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak biasa.

"Hyung..tunggu..",

"Maaf, Kai. Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan tadi. Annyeong!", kali ini Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk berlalu dari hadapannya. Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya miliknya ia melihat punggung Kyungsoo mulai menjauh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia terus-terusan mengutuk dirinya yang dengan bodohnya menyatakan suka pada Kai. Sungguh, mengapa semua kata-kata itu tergelincir begitu saja dari mulutnya, pikirnya.

_'Love flowed and overflowed, and i've become unable to see you again'_

_(Yesung – Blind)_

Kyungsoo masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Langkahnya yang tertatih semakin memperlambat dirinya. Ia mulai kedinginan dan itu bukan hal baik. Jari-jari kecil itu mulai membeku dan membuat si empunya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Beruntung hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dari rumahnya.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu, langsung masuk tanpa harus mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Tak apa, ia sudah biasa melakukan itu. Sungguh malang, kedatangannya malah disambut dengan wajah garang hyung-nya. Kyungsoo hanya membuat cengiran di bibirnya dan ia merasakan seperti ada batu besar di kepalanya. Terasa sangat berat sampai-sampai...

"KYUNG!",

Tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap, seakan cahaya baru saja direnggut dari dirinya. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…...To Be Continued

jjajjaaaaaaaan~~ it's the end, everyone!

Mian kalo pendek bgttt

Lanjut atau engga nih? Hiks ;w;

kalo udah 15 Review, myeoni lanjutin deh hihihi

THANKSSS A LOT reader-deul yang mau menyempatkan diri membaca ini ff disaster/? X.O.X.O.L.O.V.E YOU GUYS SOWMUCHHH :*

(yang silent readers Myeoni sumpahin jadi dokter! ._.)

if you want to know me more, go find wtfmyeon on twitter! mwah :*

-salam anget, Myeoniya-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Melody About You (2nd part)

**Author :**

Myeoni1120

**Genre : **

Romance, sad, drama, etc.../?

**Rate : **

M!

**Words :**

4k+

**Casts :**

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Do Kyungsoo

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

-Luhan

-Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

**Pairing : **

KaiSoo! A bit KaiLu =(

**Warning :**

Yaoi, NC scenes, mid-naughty uke,awful words, typo(s), im sorry if you'll be overdosed to KaiSoo after read this HAHA

**A/N :**

haaaaai~Myeoni's back ! adakah yang nunggu? *enggaaaak ._.

mian kalo updatenya agak sedikit lama banget ya ._. Myeoni lagi sibuk bentar lagi masuk kuliah~trus Myeoni juga nunggu reviewnya 10 hehe *plak. Tapi demi para readers dan kaisooshipper yang sudah mau menantiku, aku comeback! /nari hula/

honestly the reviews made me healed enough really...thankiessss :*

maaf gabisa dibales satu2 ya :-(

I REALLY GIVE YOU GUYS THE NC SCENES HERE, IM SORRY IF IT'S NOT AS HOT AS YOU WANT. Soalnya ini baru ke-3 kali Myeoni buat ff NC hiks *gemeteran

hope u enjoy this part~~! :-)

REVIEW JUSEYO! :*

**[Chap 2 Updated!]**

"_Aku punya satu harapan kecil, maukah Kau memberiku tempat kecil dalam hatimu?_

_Aku akan menjadikannya hangat, Aku akan selalu menjaganya agar tak terluka sedikitpun. Aku berjanji padamu, Kai. _

_Jika Aku benar-benar pergi, Kau bisa mengenangku disana."_

/ KAISOO / KaiDo / JonginKyungsoo / M / NC-21

(what kind of summary is this? Lol)

"_KYUNG!",_

_Tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap, seakan cahaya baru saja direnggut dari dirinya. Ia tak sadarkan diri._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

======**Part 2 : Is This Our Last Melody?**

Kyungsoo masih terpejam sambil merasakan ribuan jarum bagai menusuk kepalanya. Tangannya terasa kaku, ia mulai tersadar. Namun, semua terasa asing dan baru. Udaranya, warnanya, dan aroma obat-obatan kian menguar menelisik indra penciumannya. Ini bukan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia mulai menggerakkan bola mata indahnya perlahan, ia melihat hyung-nya tertidur di sebelah kanan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Mengelus surai itu dengan perlahan, dan tentu saja membuat sang pemilik tersadar dari mimpi-mimpi absurd-nya.

"ah, Kyung..kau sudah sadar..", ujar namja itu dengan senyum malaikatnya. Balas mengelus surai hitam adik kesayangannya.

"Maaf, hyung..aku merepotkanmu", sahutnya dengan suara parau sambil sedikit memijit kepalanya-pening. Ia kembali meringis merasakan denyut luar biasa di puncak kepalanya. Sungguh, membuka mata pun rasanya sangat ngilu.

"Kyung? Kepalamu sakit? se..sebentar ya hyung panggilkan dokter", ia melihat punggung namja itu mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berada, setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup, semuanya kembali abu-abu dan perlahan menjadi hitam.

Hari berganti hari dan Tuhan masih memberkati Kyungsoo untuk tetap bernafas. Kali ini ada Kai disana, menjaga Kyungsoo disampingnya, dan sudah empat hari dia melakukannya. Terkadang Suho akan menyuruhnya makan atau sekedar mencuci muka. Wajar saja, ia tak beranjak sama sekali sejak hari ke-2 Kyungsoo dirawat. Raut penyesalan terkumpul di wajah tampan-nya. Entah kenapa, dan datang darimana rasa menyesal itu muncul dan menghujam titik terdalam Kai. Membuatnya semakin sesak saat melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya. Setitik air bening kembali mengalir ke pipinya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Kyungsoo yang cukup dingin.

Kai sudah mengetahui segala yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, mulai dari penyakitnya, sampai pada perasaan Kyungsoo yang telah lama terpendam. Sumbernya tak lain berasal dari Suho. Bukan, bukan ia bermaksud membocorkan rahasia Kyungsoo. Hanya saja ia merasa Kai perlu tahu semua itu. Apalagi, hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang 'cuma' teman biasa. Semenjak kyungsoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai enam hari lalu, tak sedikitpun Kyungsoo hilang dari lamunan Kai. Hatinya semakin tersayat saat mendengar 'Kyungsoo-nya' dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung...kumohon bangunlah", ucap Kai pada namja itu sambil mengusap pipi-nya, dan ia tetap tak bergeming. Hanya terdengar suara detak pada monitor. Entah kenapa Kai sangat merindukan senyum namja itu. Ingin sekali bercanda dengannya lagi. Sebenarnya Kai memang cukup menyukai namja itu. Hanya saja ia masih terkenang akan sosok orang lain. Ia selalu mencoba untuk membunuh perasaannya pada orang tersebut, agar lebih nyaman dengan Kyungsoo- pikirnya. Namun, tak akan semudah yang Kai rencanakan dalam otaknya. Bertambah semua rasa bingung dan kalut di kepalanya saat tahu Kyungsoo telah 'jatuh' terlebih dahulu padanya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab saat itu. Bodoh. Kai memang bodoh.

====The day when he's awake, 1st week of December====

Rajutan harapan masih terbiaskan di bola mata Kai, menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk tersadar dari mimpi terdalamnya. Sekedar ingin meminta maaf untuk 'saat itu'. Saat Kai menggantungkan kata-katanya, sekaligus perasaannya sendiri.

Terkadang Kai akan menyanyikan beberapa lagu di samping Kyungsoo, berharap ia mendengarkan dari alam bawah sadarnya. Hari ini sudah empat lagu Kai nyanyikan tanpa lelah, sampai di bagian klimaks lagu itu, jemari Kyungsoo bergerak mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah 'kembali'. Entah karna pengaruh lagu kesukaan Kyungsoo tersebut atau apa. Namun, setiap mendengar Kai menyanyikannya, ia akan menjadi tenang bahkan tertidur. Lagu yang membuatnya luluh akan pesona Kai, _Exhibition-Etude of Memories._

"nggggh",

"Hyung!",

"K..Kai..", kali ini cahaya menyeruak dan berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam bagian tergelap mata Kyungsoo. Yang disambut kerjapan-kerjapan kecil dari namja itu. Ia merasa seperti di surga, badannya seringan bulu, nafasnya pun setenang aliran air di pegunungan. Apalagi, ada 'malaikat-nya' disana, disampingnya. Menatap dengan penuh kelembutan. Kyungsoo luluh untuk kesejuta kalinya pada sepasang mata itu.

"Apa masih ada yang sakit, hyung? Aku akan panggil Suho-hyung, ya", ucap Kai sambil mengusap dahi Kyungsoo. Menyamakan panas tubuh mereka. Mungkin Kai sedikit tidak sopan, tapi selama Kyungsoo menyukai sentuhannya, tak ada yang bisa melarang, 'kan?

"Tidak, Kai. Aku baik-baik saja", Kyungsoo mengalihkan lengannya pada jemari Kai yang ada di dahi-nya. Menggenggamnya erat seakan jemari itu tak bisa ia rasakan lagi esok hari. Menatap Kai sendu seraya menyusun kata-katanya dalam pita suara.

"Tetaplah disini, kumohon..", Kai melembutkan senyumannya untuk kesekian kali dan kembali duduk. Mengusap-usap bahu tangan Kyungsoo. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam dan menyiratkan kata-kata di matanya bahwa ia tak akan beranjak.

====The Untold Confession, With Just Few Words====

Kyungsoo sudah kembali pada keadaannya yang sehat seperti semula. Baiklah, mungkin tidak benar-benar sehat karna ia memang mengidap penyakit. Kali ini berbeda, ia sudah mau menurut pada hyung-nya. Setiap minggu ia akan selalu dikunjungi oleh dokter Wu Yifan, yang ia tahu bahwa dokter tersebut adalah teman dekat hyung-nya di SMP dulu. Perangainya sangat tinggi melampaui tubuh kecilnya. Namun, Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Setiap hari ia harus meminum obat pemberian dokter, tanpa terkecuali.

Sesekali Kai akan menjenguknya, beruntung sekolah mereka sudah meliburkan murid-muridnya sejak sebulan lalu karna musim dingin yang semakin parah. Hampir setiap minggu akan terjadi badai salju kecil, dan itu sangat berbahaya tentu saja.

"Hyung, jangan lupa minum obat, ne? Aku pamit", ujar Kai seusai menjenguk Kyungsoo. Hanya sekedar berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit, lalu Kai akan pamit pulang. Semenjak kejadian 'itu', masih ada hawa yang terasa mengganjal diantara mereka. Entah, terbentuk sendiri atau mereka memang sengaja melakukannya. Namun, mereka seakan tak menggubris hal itu. Menganggapnya bagai angin lalu saja.

Hari-hari berlalu dan 'hubungan' Kai dengan Kyungsoo pun kian membaik. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk pergi bersama lagi, seperti dulu. Sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan yang Tuhan berikan. Kali ini mereka menyusuri tepi sungai Han. Udara dingin memang menusuk sampai ke sendi-sendi mereka, dan terkadang riuh angin membelai telinga mereka dengan rasa yang membekukan. Kai berinisiatif untuk menghangatkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terbalut sarung tangan yang cukup tipis, Kai menyadari sejak tadi Kyungsoo sedikit menggigil.

"Kai, kau tidak perlu..",

"kenapa? Ini hangat",

Jelas terlihat bahwa Kai memasukkan tangan kanan Kyungsoo kedalam kantung jaketnya. Menggenggamnya erat sampai ruas-ruas tulang jari Kyungsoo merasakan hangat sentuhan Kai. Tidakkah ini akan menjadi akhir yang indah jika saja waktu mau berhenti dan membiarkan mereka begini? Sayangnya detik jam terus berjalan dan tak ada gunanya merutuki waktu. Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, memiringkan sudut kepalanya sedikit. Kyungsoo terkesiap, ia tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menolak sensasi hembusan nafas Kai yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya. Sampai akhirnya kedua belah bibir yang mulai membeku itu menyatu, dan mencairkan segala gundah yang selalu menusuk ulu hati. Kyungsoo merasa inilah jawaban atas semua pertanyaan-nya untuk Kai. Tindakan Kai yang menyiratkan bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyungsoo.

_'Yes, it was you who brought me out. You, who put your hand in my pocket and held my hand'_

_(Yoon Jong Shin ft. Kyuhyun – Late Autumn)_

====2 weeks later, The day when he came and the another one getting hurts====

Serpihan kristal putih masih setia untuk menemani musim membekukan ini, matahari pun seakan malas untuk muncul dan sekedar menghangatkan lapisan-lapisan awan. Sepertinya matahari lebih memilih untuk berdiam di dalam diri Kyungsoo, sebab ia selalu merasa hangat walau udara dingin sangat ingin memasukinya. Atau mungkin itu hanya Kai yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyungsoo sambil memeluk pinggang ramping namja bermata bulat itu. Bermanja-manja seperti biasa, dan bisa dibilang lebih dari biasanya. Semenjak 'kejadian' di tepi sungai Han saat itu. Kalau saja tidak ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah Kai saat ini, mungkin Kai sudah melakukan 'sesuatu' pada Kyungsoo sejak tadi.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, siapa?", ujar Kai memastikan dari lubang kaca di pintunya. Kurasa Kai tak perlu bertanya siapa orang itu. Saat ini ia bahkan tengah terbelalak dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_'Dia...kenapa ia kembali?'_, keluh Kai dalam hati.

"Ayolah, Kai. Kau tak menyuruhku aku masuk?", orang itu bersuara sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pintu itu. Kai masih mematung di tempatnya. Kyungsoo mulai bingung dengan tingkah Kai. Rasa penasaran yang memuncak membuat Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai. Bahkan kini ia sudah membuka pintu itu dan membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Disana berdiri sesosok namja berbadan mungil dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cantiknya melebihi seorang yeoja. Kyungsoo cukup mengenal sosok itu, sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kai, kenapa tidak mau membukakan pintu, eoh? Kau sudah lupa padaku?", seru namja itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Ia mencubit kecil pinggang Kai dan hanya disambut tatapan kosong.

"Oh, aku ingat. Kau Kyungsoo, kan? Temannya Kai?", Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu dan ia sangat ingin mengatakan _'bukan, bodoh. Ia kekasihku sekarang'. _Namun ,otaknya menolak dengan sendirinya.

"Luhan...", ucap Kai perlahan, dan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya pada Kai. Ia tahu kehadirannya memang tak diinginkan saat ini.

Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia-lah orang yang memutuskan hubungan dengan Kai secara sepihak. Benar, Luhan adalah mantan kekasih Kai. Sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Sosoknya yang dulu sangat Kai cintai, namun perasaannya dibunuh oleh namja itu juga. Kai tak menyangkal bahwa ia memang sedikit rindu pada namja itu. Tergambar cukup jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo...boleh Aku bicara sebentar dengan Kai?", Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun. Ia sedikit mundur dari posisinya tadi.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?", ujar Luhan lagi. Kai menatap Kyungsoo lirih. Ia ingin menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak pergi. Namun, batinnya kian membiarkan hal itu. Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Luhan saat ini, dan ia yakin Kyungsoo tak boleh mendengarnya.

"Hyung..", lirihnya kepada Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit menghampiri Kyungsoo namun Luhan menahan lengannya.

"Tidak apa, kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Aku sudah cukup lama main disini. Annyeong", kini Kyungsoo benar-benar melenyapkan dirinya dari hadapan kedua orang itu. Ia meninggalkan rumah Kai dengan banyak pertanyaan mengelilingi otaknya. Sungguh ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh semua perasaan cemburu yang membuat sudut matanya memanas dan mencairkan air matanya yang sempat membeku.

_'Apakah kau masih menyukai orang itu?'_

_ 'bukankah ia telah meninggalkanmu dengan cara yang tidak baik?'_

_ 'Kenapa kau terlihat begitu merindukannya?'_

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati hyung-nya yang sedang menonton TV. Menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras sampai hyung-nya menutup telinga. Namja itu menatap kearah kamar adiknya bingung.

"Kenapa lagi anak itu? Haaaah", ujarnya kemudian menghela nafas berat dan memilih melanjutkan tontonan favoritnya di TV.

_'Love is really funny, really frightening  
Please, stop it now, if only I was able to  
wake up from my dream'_

_(Yesung-Love Really Hurts)_

Kyungsoo mensejajarkan diri dengan jendela di kamarnya, mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali ditengah udara dingin yang menyeruak masuk. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat wajah itu kembali hadir disekitarnya. Ia mencoba menepis semua rasa kalut yang kian melahap batinnya kini. Sedetik kemudian Ia juga merasakan sakit kembali mendatangi kepalanya. Kyungsoo ingat, dia belum minum obat hari ini, dan ia juga ingat satu hal bodoh. Obatnya tertinggal di rumah Kai. Ia sengaja membawanya tadi, untuk jaga-jaga jika ia kambuh. Sekarang ia malah meninggalkan benda sepenting itu. Ia terduduk lemas di atas kasur dan mencoba memanggil hyung-nya. Gagal. Suaranya telah terenggut oleh rasa nyeri yang kian menjalar. Ia sedikit mengerang sebelum akhirnya memasrahkan diri untuk jatuh. Beruntung ia masih di atas kasur.

Suho masih menonton TV dengan mata setengah terpejam, dan terkadang ia akan menjatuhkan remote yang ia genggam. Sampai suara bel di pintu benar-benar membawanya untuk sadar. Sedikit menguap sebelum membukakan pintu untuk tamu-nya.

"Kai? Ada apa?",

"K..Kyungsoo hyung..dia meninggalkan obatnya di rumahku",

"oh, begitu. Ia baru saja masuk tadi. Terima kasih, ya", Sebenarnya Kai ingin beranjak kembali, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di batinnya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Apa Kyungsoo hyung baik saja?", Suho hanya memberi anggukan dan menatapnya bingung.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?", lagi-lagi namja itu hanya mengangguk sambil menunjuk kearah kamar Kyungsoo. Suho masih mengantuk rupanya. Biarlah.

Kai langsung melesat ke arah kamar Kyungsoo, berdiri di depan pintu bercat biru muda itu. Mengetuk sambil memanggil nama Kyungsoo pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Kai pun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Beruntung tak terpikirkan oleh Kyungsoo untuk menguncinya. Ia pun terperanjat dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Kyungsoo terkulai lemah dengan posisi setengah tertidur. Kai tau Kyungsoo tidak sedang tidur siang.

"Suho-hyung!t..tolong..Kyungsoo-hyu-eukhh", Kai kehabisan kata-katanya. Semua suaranya telah beralih menjadi rasa sesak akan penyesalan. Ia mencoba merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat lemah sambil sedikit terisak. Suho pun segera menghampiri tempat mereka berada. Mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sedikit panik lalu ia menghubungi seseorang dari handphonenya.

"Kris-ssi! Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang, kumohon! Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri!",

_'a..aku segera kesana, tunggu 15 menit. Tolong hangatkan badan Kyungsoo, itu akan membantu'_, jawab orang itu diseberang telepon.

"baiklah, kutunggu. Terima kasih!", Suho mengakhiri pembicaraannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Kai masih terpaku dan tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menyelimuti Kyungsoo lalu duduk di bagian pinggir kasur Kyungsoo. Suho pun menghampiri Kai dan menepuk bahu namja itu pelan.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar", Suho tersenyum pahit lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mungkin hyung-nya itu sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang kian melemah. Ia memilih untuk menunggu Kris di ruang tamu.

====Last Evening of December, Love Is in The Air====

"Tidak apa, ia akan segera membaik. Asalkan kalian tidak lupa mengingatkannya untuk minum obat dan beristirahat", Kris berbalik menghadap Suho dan Kai. Mengatakan beberapa hal yang membuat kedua orang itu sedikit lega. Yah, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak harus di opname lagi. Melihat wajah Kai yang masih sedikit pucat, Suho berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kai, tenanglah. Ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang", Kai hanya mengangguk lemah dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia masih setia menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo, yang membuat hatinya damai sekaligus sakit. Kai sungguh menyesal 'membiarkan' Kyungsoo pulang sendiri saat itu. Sungguh, Ia tak bermaksud. Jika saja Luhan tidak datang, Kyungsoo-nya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

"Aku akan membeli makanan, mungkin agak lama. Tolong jaga dia lagi, ya. Maaf merepotkanmu", ujar Suho dan disambut anggukan setuju dari Kai.

Sosok itu masih setia mendampingi orang terkasihnya. Tak rela membiarkan matanya sendiri untuk terpejam. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap malaikat disampingnya. Seketika namja itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya, sampai kedua mata yang membiaskan rasa sakitnya itu terbuka. Kai menatapnya sumringah, ia mencoba tersenyum di tengah sisa-sisa air matanya yang masih membekas di pipi. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan bahwa Kai hari ini sangatlah hancur, terutama penampilannya yang seperti orang frustasi. Baiklah, dia memang sedikit mengalaminya hari ini.

"Kai...mau apa..kau disini, hah?", Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara dengan suara parau-nya. Kai mengelus dahi Kyungsoo sampai ke bagian rambutnya, dan langsung ditepis dengan tangan lemah Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"jawab aku, Kai",

"Kumohon, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Berjanjilah kau tidak marah padaku", Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat dan menatap Kai tajam. Menunggu kalimat-kalimat keluar dari mulut Kai. Ia pun menjelaskan satu-persatu kejadian menyebalkan hari ini. Namun, kelihatannya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangkap beberapa hal. Seperti Luhan yang datang untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal pada Kai. Sesuatu tentang keluarga Luhan, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa merekam jelas bagian itu di otaknya. Ia hanya mendengar kata-kata seperti 'perjodohan' dan 'berpisah'. Sampai di akhir cerita, Kai bersumpah pada Kyungsoo bahwa tadi Luhan benar-benar hanya mengatakan hal-hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Kai. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan Kai hanya tersenyum lega karna Ia merasa sudah dimaafkan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai dikejutkan dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada di wajahnya. Menangkupnya pelan dan terdengar kata-kata cinta dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo terbangun dari posisinya dan bersandar di bantal yang kini sudah Kai rapikan. Kai masih menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo sejak tadi, dan Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tangan Kai.

"Kau tidak mau melepas tanganku?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum...malu-malu?

"Tidak mau. Oh iya, minum obatmu, hyung. Ini..",

"Tidak mau",

"Ah, kau membalasku, hm? Tapi kau benar-benar harus minum obat, hyung",

"Aku tidak mau obat yang itu",

"Lalu obat yang ma-", kata-kata Kai terputus begitu saja, karna saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menempelkan bibirnya. Kebetulan bibir Kai tadi masih menganga, ia pun tidak ragu meraup bibir mungil Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Perlahan Kai sedikit menaikkan dirinya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati ciuman itu pun refleks memeluk leher Kai, dan semakin menarik tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu. Kai sukses memancing libido Kyungsoo dengan mengelus pinggannya. Kai tau itulah titik sensitif Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kai khawatir, wajar saja saat ini Kyungsoo sedang terengah-engah karna kejadian barusan. Ia takut Kyungsoo akan pingsan lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kai. Eumm, bisa kita lanjutkan?", balasnya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Astaga, Do Kyungsoo, entah kenapa namja ini menjadi sangat agresif jika berurusan dengan Kai.

"Hyung, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku tidak yakin aku akan berhenti setelah kita memulai. Aku takut kau-", kembali, Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya lagi. Namun, hanya sekilas untuk mencegah Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja", Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya. Oh, Kai bersumpah jika saja ini rumahnya, Kyungsoo akan habis ia serang.

"Maaf, hyung...besok saja bagaimana?", tanya Kai sambil mengusap lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut dan tidak menjawab. Kai pun menghela nafasnya, dan berpikir cepat.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya disini. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Suho-hyung? Pasti ia akan marah", Kai lagi-lagi menjelaskan sambil mengusap-usap lengan Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Besok, di rumahku. Jam 1 siang. Aku akan menjemputmu", bisik Kai seduktif tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat namja itu sedikit merinding dengan sensasi yang Kai berikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia merasa bodoh sekaligus malu karna ajakannya tadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak polos lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup. Suho sudah kembali rupanya. Beruntung Kai masih bisa berpikir panjang. Kalau tidak, mereka sudah habis dimarahi oleh Suho. Kai menatap Kyungsoo seakan menyiratkan_ 'Benar kan yang kubilang?'. _Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum bodoh dan ia sudah melihat Suho di depan pintu kamarnya, membawa beberapa makanan.

"Oh, Kyung! Kau sudah sadar?", Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Suho menghampirinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Untung saja, ia adalah hyung-nya. Jika tidak, Kai pasti sudah terbakar saat itu juga.

"Ayo kita makan~Kai kau pasti lapar kan menemaninya sejak tadi?", Kai pun ikut membantu Suho meletakkan makanannya di piring dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka sambil tertawa kecil. Entah, mereka terlihat lebih akrab dari biasanya. Yah, peduli apa-pikir Kyungsoo. Mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama dan Kai masih setia ber-_smirk_ ria. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karna terbawa suasana tadi. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya besok.

"haaaah", Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah melemas. Ia benar-benar pasrah dengan kebodohannya.

"Kenapa, Kyung?",

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang, hyung. Hehehe",

"Suho-hyung", panggil Kai tiba-tiba. Suho pun menoleh dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Besok, aku dan Kyungsoo-hyung akan pergi merayakan tahun baru. Bolehkah?",

"hah, hebehulan! Hehok ahu ahan hergi hehan heman-ohok!", Ia pun tersedak akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Selalu berbicara saat mulut masih penuh makanan. Kemudian ia berlari ke dapur untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan segelas air.

"kau dengar, hyung? Sepertinya besok tidak perlu ke rumahku. Benar, kan?", ujar Kai berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kai.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi karna kau yang memulai tadi, hyung", Kai pun menatap wajah Kyungsoo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo bersumpah ia sangat ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat ini. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo baru ingat kalau salah satu hobi Kai adalah menonton video...yah kalian tau sendiri.

"Hyung, tapi aku masih sakit, tidak bisakah kau ikut kami juga besok?", bujuknya pada Suho yang baru saja kembali. Suho berpikir sejenak sambil melirik kearah Kai yang tengah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti sedang cacingan.

"Mianhae, Kyung...aku akan benar-benar habis dimarahi jika kali ini tidak ikut. Lagipula, ada Kai yang akan menjagamu, kan? Kurasa aku bisa percaya padanya",

"euhm, ya sudah deh tidak apa, hyung", balas Kyungsoo lemas, dan jangan lupakan Kai yang saat ini sangat ingin memeluk Suho dan berterima kasih. Tapi tentu Ia tak akan melakukan hal itu.

Kai memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya seusai makan malam di rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengantarnya hingga ke pintu sambil melambai lemah. Terlihat Kai masih membuat cengiran di wajahnya sebelum bahunya tak terlihat lagi di tikungan. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo berharap untuk kambuh di esok hari supaya mereka tidak jadi melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo janjikan. Ia pun kembali untuk beristirahat di kamarnya dan mencoba untuk melupakan hari ini, sementara.

====A Different New Year's Party, Kyungsoo's house==== (a/n: I'm really dying with this part, but enjoyTT_TT)

Lembaran baru sudah terbuka diantara tumpukan-tumpukan mimpi di tahun sebelumnya. Menandakan bergantinya memori yang mulai usang termakan dentingan jam. Begitupun dua namja yang kini tengah terbalut hangatnya cinta di musim yang masih membekukan. Keduanya akan memulai catatan baru di perjalanan mereka.

Kai kini tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di rahang Kyungsoo, mencoba mendongakkan dagu itu berkali-kali namun ia tetap mencoba menunduk. Kai tahu Kyungsoo masih merasa canggung. Oh, kemanakah Kyungsoo yang kemarin dengan terang-terangan meminta untuk melanjutkan adegan berbahaya di kamarnya?

Namja yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo itu pun mencoba memanaskan suasana dengan cara menyandarkan Kyungsoo ke dinding. Mengapitnya dengan kedua lengan panjangnya yang menampakkan bisep-bisep miliknya. Siapapun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karna Kai memang menggunakan atasan _sleeveless._ Membuat Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya.

Kyungsoo seakan lupa bagaimana cara bernafas. Persetan dengan segala kenikmatan yang kini tengah Kai berikan di atas bibirnya. Sungguh Ia hanya butuh oksigen sekarang. Bersyukur Kai melepas pagutan bibirnya kemudian. Namun, semua itu seakan sia-sia karna Kai sekarang sedang mencoba menurunkan risleting Kyungsoo. Membuat namja itu semakin terkesiap. Kyungsoo tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, begitupun dengan Kai. Sadar dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa, Kai memberikan senyum lembutnya sambil melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Badan Kyungsoo melemah dan ia meminta Kai untuk membawanya ke kasur. Dan disinilah permainan sebenarnya dimulai.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap kedua mata Kai dengan sorot mata yang bisa dibilang...ketakutan? Kai sungguh menyadari itu.

"Tidak apa, kita pelan-pelan saja", ujar Kai seolah membaca raut wajah Kyungsoo. Tanpa basa-basi Kai melanjutkan aksinya menjelajahi leher putih Kyungsoo, meninggalkan beberapa bercak disana untuk menandakan kepemilikannya atas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus melihat ke arah mana, ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati sapuan lidah Kai di lehernya lalu kembali meraup bibirnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membalas ciuman dengan baik, ia benar-benar hanya mengikuti naluri nya untuk mendorong kepala belakang Kai dengan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Akuilah, Kyungsoo mulai kecanduan bibir seksi Kai. Bahkan kini namja yang sudah tidak polos itu mulai meraba punggung Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melhat Kai sudah dalam keadaan _topless. _Ia pun tak segan ikut melucuti pakaian Kyungsoo dan hanya menyisakan penutup terakhir di bawah sana. Kyungsoo tak peduli dan masih setia untuk bermain di bibir Kai.

_'The teasing way you came, my instinct desires you more. After my breath quickens and chokes, I feel a shiver and then a sigh'_

_(EXO-Overdose)_

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Wajar saja, kini Kai tengah mempermainkan _manhole_-nya dengan dua jari panjangnya dan membuat Kyungsoo seakan tersengat. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka 'bermain' dan Kai belum masuk ke bagian inti, padahal Kyungsoo sudah mencapai klimaks dua kali. Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dan kemudian mencengkram lengan Kai dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Memberikan isyarat bahwa Kyungsoo sudah siap dan ia tak suka terlalu banyak main-main. Kai hanya menyeringai menyaksikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dan gerimis kian datang sejak pagi. Namun, suara rintik air yang menghujam tanah seakan tidak berarti jika mendengar beberapa suara eksotis yang tercipta dari bibir kedua insan yang kini saling kecanduan satu sama lain.

Kai tengah memasukkan miliknya kedalam _manhole_ Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan semua air matanya dan menggenggam lengan Kai erat. Kai mendiamkan posisinya sekarang dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang basah karna keringat. Satu anggukan dari Kyungsoo menandakan Kai bisa melanjutkannya. Namja bermata bulat itu kian menahan desahannya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kai pun kembali mengecup bibir itu karna sepertinya sedikit berdarah. Setelah beberapa kali hantaman dari _milik _Kai yang memiliki ukuran lebih dari milik Kyungsoo, Kai pun mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu untuk pertama kali. Kai melakukannya sangat lembut hingga Kyungsoo hampir tidak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Ia mengeluarkan nafasnya sambil terengah-engah kemudian mengusap keringat yang berjatuhan di dahi Kyungsoo. Melemparkan senyumnya lagi sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, saranghae",

"nado, Kai",

_'Oh when i tell you i love you thousands of time  
Even if my heart is on fire and as my lips dry  
If i am born again, it will still be only you'_

_(Super Junior-It's you)_

Mereka tertidur cukup pulas sampai Kai tiba-tiba terbangun karna menyadari sesuatu-yang menurutnya berbahaya. Ia menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo pelan dan bagusnya namja itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Hyung...ngomong-ngomong kapan Suho-hyung pulang?",

"Jam 5, kai. kenapa—eukhh", balas Kyungsoo yang masih merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya.

"sekarang jam 4.45, hyung", kemudian terjadilah hening yang sangat panjang sampai terdengar suara sedikit gaduh disana. Entah salah seorang yang tidak bisa menemukkan bajunya atau seorang lagi yang sibuk membersihkan kasur.

"Aku pulang~", seru seseorang di ruang tengah. Ia menyadari ada suara sedikit gaduh di kamar adiknya. Sejurus kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan melihat kedua orang itu membatu tiba-tiba. Matanya melotot melihat kamar adiknya yang berantakan. Ditambah lagi saat melihat salah satu sosok disana yang belum juga menemukan bajunya.

"Kai, kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Yeheeeeet~ it's the end lagi! makasih banget banget banget yang udah read+review, without you guys im nothing :-) cie gitu.

Yang silent readers mohon segera tobat sebelum dicekek Dio ya O_O

next chap will be KaiLu scene again so stay tune yah ~

sungguh maafff kalo NC nya gak hot, konfliknya gaje, etc etc :-(

maaf juga buat Kim Junmyeon suamiku yang sedikit hina disini hehe :*

ditunggu R.E.V.I.E.W nya, readers-nim~3

no review, no next chap! ok bye~

-salam anget penuh lumpur, Myeoniya-


End file.
